Brightwood Adventures
Welcome to Brightwood Adventures! Help Wally, Rowan, and the rest of the gang build a bustling Village in the Dark Forest. Brave adventurers have traveled through the Dark Forest to discover the Lost Village of King Lionheart, but they need your help to restore it from a tiny meadow to a thriving community. (Source: ) Our aim is to provide you, while playing Brightwood Adventures, with all the information you could possibly need regarding game economies, building construction, houses, decor, quests, items, tricks and tips. We hope you'll find this a useful resource, and if you have any additional information, please feel free to add it to our Wiki! __TOC__ How long have you been playing Brightwood Adventures? 0 to 1 year 1 year to 2 years More than 2 years Would you like to have a new Admin who is able to be more involved in the day-to-day activities, and even has the game still installed? Yes, we deserve nothing less No, we can get by just fine doing the work ourselves An Administrator does what now? No More Black Hole of Support This isn't actually a new feature, so to speak, but it needs to be announced that Kiwi's Tech Support has changed drastically. They now have a Help Ticket system, for one thing. They, now, seem to be happy to respond to people's problems and questions. They also have those Out of Office replies if you should happen to email them while their office is closed. Just the fact they have implemented this is a big step in the right direction. There is no more "Black Hole of Support." To see their Help Ticket system, please visit . You should also check out their updated website . I'm not sure what happened, but I have to give Kudos where Kudos is deserved. And Kiwi deserves a big kudos for making these much needed changes. News I, CB, won't be able to make any updates that are game-related. If someone wants to update the Sales and LE Walkthroughs, please do so. Thanks! I'll be back on my feet soon! Current Active Sales *Bundle Sale - 50 Gold + 10,000 Cheer + 50 Axes for $9.99! If you spend real money, and would prefer not to spend it on the better Resource of just Gold for 30% - 150% Off, this is actually a good deal. Especially, if you're low on Axes and need an immediate refill. *Treasure Hunt! -- Play at your own risk! Let us know if you win the maximum prize of 200 Axes! (Still not holding my breath) ;oP **Active: 11/28 - 11/30 *Golden Seeds! -- 36 days? Really? Cost: 4 Gold. If you win the maximum prize of 100 Axes, let us know! (Not holding my breath, though) ;oP **Active: 11/24 - 12/31 Note from CB: You can visit the Sales page for more info on any ongoing sale. I try my best to keep it updated, as well as offer my opinions on each sale compared to past sales. PLEASE be super careful with the Sales pop-up screens. You don't want to accidentally buy something. Make sure to give the screen time to popup when starting the game, but also when returning from Portals and Neighbors. Current Limited Edition (LE) Series The latest Limited Edition (LE) Series Walkthrough(s): * (Opens in New Tab) **This is the best I can do, for now, as I have already completed this LE when it was originally released ***Active: 11/22 - 11/28 -- Original Date: 11/21/2013 * (Opens in New Tab) **Active: 11/24 - 11/26 -- Original Date: 04/15/2013 Need 2 Know! If you have already completed any of the ReActivated LEs, it will automatically say you've completed each Quest in the Series, stopping at the Cleaning Quest. I believe this is because it is pulling data saying you have already completed the LE, at some point in the past. You should also know that if you have already completed an LE and you leave the game without actually opening the Quest window to see what Tasks there are, it will automatically advance when you start your game back up. This is a bit complicated and hard to put to words so leave a message in this Thread on the Forum if you have any questions. From there you'll have to let it expire and go away by itself. There is no way around this that I have found. I tried putting an already completed LE Structure in my Inventory BEFORE the LE was actually activated, and it let me Find the Structure again, but for the Clean Quest it says 0/2. Meaning after I Clean the one I just found, it still won't advance because the other one has already been Cleaned. As far as I know, there's no way to have two of the same LE Structures in your Village. I hope that makes as much sense on screen as it did in my head while typing it. CoolBurnMtW (Official Msg Wall) (Official Profile) 10:26, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Advice: Since Kiwi is rehashing some of the old LEs, you may want to reference this page to see what Structure it finds and builds. If you decide you don't want to complete a certain LE, all you can do is wait for it to expire after it (should) automatically advances you to the Cleaning Quest of the Series. If the first Quest asks you to Search the Forest for something and you have a Regular Series that is asking you to find something in the Forest, there's no way to tell it you don't want to find the LE Structure. You can either wait for the LE to expire before doing the Regular Quest Task, or take a gamble and see which one you get. After the LE expires, you can (I have verified this is possible) Sell the incomplete Structure. If anyone has any questions, please leave a message on my Wall. Thanks to SiBurning for providing the info! Is the information provided in the Quests_July_19_2014_LE page enough, or would you rather see a more detailed, concise Walkthrough for these Re-Released LEs, much like the previous Walkthroughs provided on the Limited_Edition_Quest_Series Walkthroughs? Links cannot be used in these Polls, so you'll have to copy/paste the addresses in your Address Bar to see the examples. I prefer more detailed Walkthroughs. The general info on the Quests_July_19_2014_LE page is fine. New In-Game Features *They've added the ability to record video of your game play and share it in various ways. It also records through your microphone, but you have the option to turn off the voice overlay when sharing the videos. New Wiki-Related Features We're working hard (behind the scenes right now) to change the tone and update the information on this Wikia. You'll notice things here and there being changed and updated. Please be patient with us, but let us know if something isn't working or loading correctly. If you're interested in helping out, please let us know that, too. Visit the Editing the Wiki Forum Board to see the conversations about how to implement changes, and to see what we're working on. If anyone has any questions or comments, please contact an Admin here . Thanks so much! This is everybody's Wiki, so we hope to hear from everyone. Getting Started *Download the Game from Google Play Store and iTunes *Walkthrough *Get Free Axes *How to Find the Quarry *Tips and Tricks *Cheats *Ask Questions and Share Insights on the Quests *List of Quests *Regular Quest Series (Work in Progress) *Quest Buildings *Quest Special Items *Limited Edition Quests *Sandy Forest Quests *Spook Row Quests *Snowy Hills Quests Market *Crops *Trees *Buildings *Premium Buildings *Craftworks *Houses **Premium Houses *Decor **Premium Decor *Resources Characters *Helpers **''Note: On the Helpers page, Ricky Roo is one of the Helpers you get free via Quest Series even though he is listed in the Helpers section of the Market available for Gold. If anyone knows if the information on him is correct, please update the Helpers page. Thanks!'' *Residents Game Concepts *Experience Levels *Happiness Levels *Special Items *Inventory *Neighbors (Community/Social) *Clutter *Harvesting Strategies Locations *The Dark Forest *Sandy Forest *Snowy Hills *Spook Row *Shipwrecked Island *Westbound Canyon Sister Sites monsterama.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Park_Wiki Need Help? * Find an Admin or Active Editor here * Need to email Kiwi? Miscellaneous *Tapjoy *Reference Info *Data Sets